The Vampire
by EccenTricMeGane
Summary: Mr. Vampire was bored because he don't have anymore prey. Until after 16 years of waiting, there he finally found his perfect prey or he finally found his most beloved perfect partner.
1. Meeting

"Sheesh… I have no prey this past few months already. Damn people." A blond said wearing a striped shirt and a black cloak, sitting on a branch.

16 years later

"Is there something you need, Fran-sama?" A maid said. "No. You can go." A green haired-boy said. "Yes, Your Highness." She bowed and left.

"_Is there something fun in this place? Guess I'll go wander around."_

He left his room and walked outside of his palace. "Fran-sama, where are you going?" a butler asked. "Somewhere out there. Why?" "Nothing, Your Highness. But, please don't go in the woods." "Why?" "B..because… There's a vampire living in the woods." Fran stared at the butler. "Huh. Whatever."

The green haired-boy wandered around and looked inside the woods. _"Vampire eh? I think you mean a big bat."_ He thought.

The sun was almost setting down and the orange rays of the sun hits him. "Did I stay too long here? I didn't even notice.." He went back inside his palace.

"Hn? Oh~ delicious~ ushishi~"

"Thanks for the meal." Fran said. "Do you want dessert, Fran-sama?" His butler said. "Bring it to my room later." He left.

He went to his room and lied down on his bed. The moon was big and shining bright. He closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. The wind blew. "Hn?" He opened his eyes and looked at his window. It's open. He stood up. "I don't remember opening the window…"

The wind blew hard and he closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw a person standing on his window with a smile on his face.

"The hell?"

"Ushishi~ Hello." The blond said with a big smile. Fran just stared at him blankly. The blond pouted and jumped, walking towards Fran.

"Stop." He said without a hint of being scared. "Who are you?" "shishi~ What a brave prey~" "Prey?" The blond nodded.

"What do you want?" he asked. "You." "Why? You want to kill me?" "Hmn… Something like that." "Wh-" Before Fran could ask one more question, the blond was right in front of him and bit his neck.

"Na-" His hands was behind him and he was gripped tightly so that he can't escape. He struggled hard but the blond didn't let go.

"Mmm~" the blond still continued to bite and drink his blood. Fran closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Let… go..!" He kicked the blonds' foot but he still didn't budge. He tried this many times and the blond got irritated. He licked the blood and he bit his neck again and pushed him down.

They both fell down on the bed and the blond pinned his hands and sealed his legs.

"Damn it. Stop it, psycho!" He semi shouted. The blond stopped and licked the trailing blood. "Thanks for the meal~" "Damn you."

He let go of Fran and stood up. "Ushishi~ The name's Belphegor. You can call me Bel. I'm a vampire not a psycho. And I actually love your blood~ Its addicting~" "Fuck you."

"Shishi~ I'll be going then. Next time." He flew away passing by the window.

Fran stared at his window and touched his neck.

To Be Continued~


	2. Perfect Prey

The birds are chirping and the sun came out. Fran turned around and the sunlight rays hit his closed eyes. "Ngnn.. " He opened his eyes and blinked it a few times. He sat down, stretched his arms and yawned.

*knock knock*

"Fran-sama. The dinner is ready." The butler said outside his door. "Okay." He replied. Fran heard the footsteps leaving and he stood up.

He went to his dressing room and changed his opened his window and took some fresh air. He breathe and suddenly he stopped. "Damn."

He left his room and went to the dining room. When he walked in, the servants greeted him.

"Fran-sama. Here is your meal." He sat down and started to eat.

After how many minutes of eating, he went back to his room and took a shower. When he came out, someone pulled him from behind bit his neck and covered his mouth. He struggled and elbowed the person.

"guh." Fran got away and looked at the person. "You.." he said. "Ushishi~ Hello." "The hell you doing here?!" "Having my meal." "Meal? I'm NOT your meal, so get out." "Aww... No." "Damn you." "Shishi~"

He went to his dresser and he was pulled again. "Wha-" He shivered. His neck was licked. He pushed him away and held his neck.

"The hell you do that for?!" "There's blood. I just cleaned it~" "Huh. Well no thank you." "You're welcome." He replied, smiling.

Fran glared at him for a second and continued to change his clothes. Bel was looking at him changing and Fran tried to ignore this. After he changed his clothes he sat down on his bed.

"What do you want?" Fran asked. "Hmn? Like I said, you." "Well I'm not available." "Who said that you have to be available?" Fran looked at Bel with a blank look. Bel walked towards him.

"What?" Bel closened their gap. Fran backed. "What's wrong with you?" "Ushishi~ Nothing."

Bel backed away and looked at Fran. "Hmn..." Bel tilted his head to side. "What?" Fran asked. "Are you flat-chested?" Fran paused and stared at Bel for a moment. "What?" "Are you a girl?" "What the... Just because I have this girly face, doesn't mean I'm a girl, idiot."

Bel blinked underneath his bangs. "U-Ushishi~ Of course I know that.." he looked away. "Liar." Bel flinched. "A-Anyway, I'll be going now. Thank you for the blood. And..." "And what?" "Nothing."

Bel ran towards the window and flew. Fran just looked at him flew away. "What a weird vampire." He said and left his room.

"Fran-sama. Do you want to go to the town?" his butler asked. "No. I'm good." he replied and went to a room.

He opened the door and turned on the lights. He walked and sat down, and started to play the piano. He played it with a beautiful melody and his servants heard it too, listening to his music playing.

"Who is playing the piano?" one of the maids asked. "It's Fran-sama." the other answer. "Oh. I didn't know that he can play a piano." "I know right? I stayed on this job just to hear him play." "It's so beautiful."

-Outside Fran's mansion-

"Hmn? What is this sound?" Bel flew and looked for the place where the sound is coming from and he stopped. "Oh.. I see. Never thought you can play." He stayed on the top of tree and listened. After how many minutes, Fran ended his song and walked away.

"Ushishi~ Guess I found my perfect prey."

To Be Continued


	3. The Book

Deep in the forest, a mop of blond was dancing and singing on his own. He keeps twirling and twirling until he stopped and fell on the ground. "Ushishi~" He held on the tree and helped himself up. "What do humans do when they want that person to be theirs?" He put a finger on his chin and smiled. "Is it like _that_?"

Fran was reading a book in his library and he suddenly sneezed. He took a tissue and wiped his nose, and he looked at the window. "It's already afternoon?" His stomach growled and he rubbed it softly, he yawned and went to the kitchen.

He opened the door and looked at his servants walking here and there. "Give me a dessert in 5 minutes. Okay?" He left the kitchen and his servants stood frozen. "Ain't he supposed to ring a bell?" one of the servants said and the others shrugged as their answer.

Fran went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He stretched his arms and lied down. He looked up at the ceiling and slowly closed his eyes, but before he closed his eyes, there's a knock on the door.

"Fran-sama. Here's your dessert." "Ah, come in." the door opened and his butler came in and closed the door again. "Is something bothering you, Fran-sama?" his butler asked while putting the tray on the table. "No." his only reply. His butler nodded, bowed and left the room leaving Fran all alone.

Fran looked at his dessert and he took the fork and sliced a piece of cake. He ate it and munched at it slowly. When he finished eating his dessert, he went to his library and searched a book to read. He walked around, looking at each book, to see if something will get his attention.

For after how many minutes of walking, like he almost toured his library, something caught his eye. It was a weird drawer with a weird drawing in it. He found it creepy and tried to ignore it, he walked past through it and he stopped. He looked back and gazed at it. Something shone in the drawer and he walked towards it. When he was near the drawer and stretched his hand to open it, he saw a book. A thick one, with a weird symbols in it.

He took it and placed it in the table. He gazed at it and he saw a letter V to its front cover. He blinked and searched for a cloth to clean it. He searched a cloth in the library and he can't find one.

"This is a library. Why would there be a piece of cloth here?" He sighed and put his hands on his pocket. He felt something soft and went he pulled his hand out, he saw his handkerchief. "Hn. This will do." He cleaned the book and it took him hours to clean it. "What a dust."

He looked at the book and the words that are written in the front cover is "The Vampire." He turned it over and found a piece of paper sticking out. He blinked and took the piece of paper turning it around and his eyes widened. "This..."

"Should I visit him tonight? Ushishi~ Ah. No. How 'bout I won't visit for three days? Is he going to miss me? Yeah. I'm sure he will. Shishi~"

Fran continued reading the book while he was thinking about the contents of the book, trying to understand its meaning. His eyes are hurting after reading how many pages and it was already midnight. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his head. "Why? Is this book telling the truth? Or... Should I ask him myself?" He said to himself and left the library with the book in his hands.

He sat down on his bed and he looked outside the window. "Is he coming tonight?" He lied down, closed his eyes and thought for a minute. He sat down and unlocked his window. Hoping for him to come and he lied down. He didn't realized that he closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he woke up, he looked outside his window and he saw that the sun was up.

"he didn't came huh..." He stretched and took a shower. After showering, he changed clothes and went to the kitchen. When he entered, his butler and other maids greeted him a good morning.

He sat down on his chair and ate. He wasn't feeling very well and the book can't get outside of his head, he just keeps thinking of it. He want to know the truth and he was worried of Bel. Though he really won't admit it, he felt happy whenever he's around.

He finished eating his food and he went back to his room, and he started to read it where he left last night.

"I... will surely search for the truth about this."

TO Be Continued~


	4. Kinds of Vampires

_There are three types of Vampires. They are: The Normal Blood Vampire Family, The Royal Blood Vampire Family, and The Pure Blood Vampire Family._

_Vampires façade looks young because they drink the blood of a virgin. Whether it is a girl or a boy as long as they are young, they do what they can to drink the blood of a virgin. _

_A male Vampire is called a Vamphe and a female Vampire is called a Vampshe._

_**Normal Blood Vampire**_

_The Normal Blood Vampire Family are those who have pale white skin, long fangs, black eyes, and black-haired. They can smell the blood of a virgin and they seduce them, they make their victim follow them in the woods without them realizing it. After making their victim follow them, they take this chance to drink the blood of their victim. Mostly of their victims are a young girl or a young boy and teenagers. _

_They act friendly at you first and they make you feel good to be attracted to them. Some acts like they are lost in this place and they want you to help him or her, and they are good in disguises. _

_Their weakness is the sun. They do this act in night and makes sure that the place is a bit isolated. If you are alone walking in the night, especially when you are a virgin, and someone comes near you and asks for help, remember, they must be a Vampire that wants to drink your blood._

_They also hate lights like: Fire, flashlight etc. as long as it makes light. _

_**Royal Blood Vampire**_

_The Royal Blood Vampire Family are those who have white skin, sharp fangs, they have different color of eyes, but mostly the color of their eyes are red, and mostly the color of their hair is blond._

_Like the Normal Blood Vampire, they can also smell the blood of a virgin but they don't seduce them. They choose whether to drink the blood of this virgin or not and they of course choose whether they will kill their victim or not._

_They don't act friendly, they just act on their own, they are free to do what they want. Though some Royal Blood Vampires act like they are psycho and makes people think that they are out of their mind. They smile a lot, they are narcissist, and egoistic. _

_They are not weak against the sun, they go out even the sun is full out. They like playing, and stuffs. But, once a Royal Blood Vampire catches his attention to this particular prey or victim, they don't let them go and believe it or not, some Royal Blood Vampires marries a human and the reason of it is obviously they fell in love. _

_Royal Blood Vampires can choose whom they want to be their lover or whom they want to marry._

_**Pure Blood Vampire**_

_The Pure Blood Vampire Family are those who have normal skin color, they can hide their fangs, they also have different color of hair and eyes, but mostly the color of their eyes and hair are green or light green. _

_Pure Blood Vampires looks like a human. They just don't show much emotion in front of people but they only show their emotion to the ones they very love. They don't like seducing, playing, and they don't drink much people's blood. Pure Blood Vampires are antagonistic and they like pissing off Vampires or humans whoever they encounter. _

_Since they much looks like a human, they don't have a weakness against the sun. Their ONLY weakness is the one they love. They are loyal to them and they make them happy. _

_Some Pure Blood Vampires didn't know that they are a Vampire, that is because their Vampire Blood is asleep and when they reach the age of 18, a triangular mark will appear underneath the eyes. This is the mark of a Pure Blood Vampire. This mark will also appear if the Vamphe or Vampshe gets their first kiss. _

_ooOOoo_

"Huh. These Vampires are ridiculous. Wait… hmn… So that means, he's a Royal Blood Vampire? Heh. No wonder. A narcissist. Guess this book is telling the truth." Fran said to himself. He closed his eyes for a bit and something came inside his head. He opened his eyes and re-read about the Pure Blood Vampire.

"Green eyes and hair..?" He blinked for a few times. "It just happened to be the same." He said to himself again. "I don't have that triangle mark underneath my eyes. But… it says that when they reach 18 or have their first… kiss..?" He touched his lips and Bel came into his mind.

"Wha-" He blushed and shook his head. "Ew. That's disgusting." He sighed and he lied down on his bed. He was holding the book and he lifted his arms upward. The piece of paper fell beside him and he picked it up. "I forgot about this photo."

There are a total of 6 persons on the photo. The background is beautiful, there are flowers behind them and the sun seems to set. He stared at the faces of the person in the picture one by one. On the left side of the photo, there are two adults standing to each other a man and a woman with a blond hair. Just about the waist of the woman, there are two kids standing to each other too. They are smiling brightly and they are also blond, their eyes are covered by their bangs.

"Bet one of this little psycho kid is Bel."

On the right side of the photo there are also two adults standing to each other. The man has a black hair, green eyes and he is not smiling, or more like he's emotionless. The woman has a green hair and she has a very sweet smile on her face. Both of them has a triangular mark underneath their eyes. Fran looked down a bit at the photo and he saw that this green-haired woman is pregnant.

He just shrugged and turned the photo. There are words written there. _The Best of Friends together with their children. Belphegor, Rasiel and Fran._

"What? Fran? We have the same name…"

He turned it around again and looked at the picture. "So that means… this kid whose inside this woman's stomach is… Fran?"

_To Be Continued~_


	5. Past

He turned it around again and looked at the picture. "So that means… this kid whose inside this woman's stomach is… Fran?"

He stared at the photo for a minute and he sighed. "Must be a coincidence."

He placed the photo on his table and read the left pages of the book.

_ooOOoo_

_Humans, Royal Blood Vampires and Pure Blood Vampires lived peacefully. That is because, some humans and Royal Blood Vampires are married and they lived happily same as the Pure Blood Vampires. All of them felt like they are the same kind. No hatred feelings towards each other. _

_They didn't know that the Normal Blood Vampires hate them. Humans and the Pure and Royal Blood Vampires, all of them are happy while they are not. Just because the Royal and Pure Blood Vampires can go out when the sun is up on the sky, shining brightly. While them, cannot. _

_Normal Blood Vampires made a vow that they will make the humans and the Royal and Pure Blood Vampires fight each other. They will what it takes just to make them suffer like they do. Royal and Pure Blood Vampires can't have their happy endings, they won't allow it._

_ooOOoo_

_December 20. _

_The Royal and Pure Blood Vampires and some humans are having a party. The son of the Pure Blood Vampires is celebrating his first birthday. All of the Pure Blood Vampires Family are invited especially their Best Friends, the Royal Blood Vampires. They are all having good and fun times, the son of the Pure Blood Vampires is on the cradle, some guests came and take a look at their son and there is this little boy who is standing beside him the whole time. A wide smile on his face._

_The parents of the 1 year old boy are having a conversation on their best friends, guests and relatives. Rasiel, who is the twin brother of Belphegor is also standing beside the 1 year old boy, looking at him._

"_Sheshe~ What do you think of him, brother?" asked Rasiel. "Hmn? I really don't know yet." Answered Bel. "Hn… I see." Rasiel was looking at Bel and he noticed something that made him smile. "You don't know yet, huh?" Rasiel thought. "I'm gonna eat." Rasiel said. "okay." Bel's only answer still looking at the boy. Rasiel shrugged and left him._

_When Rasiel was gone, Bel's smile got wider and he caressed the boy's cheek. A shadow came and Bel looked up. It was the boy's mother. "Hey Bel. You've been with Fran the whole time." She said. "Y-Yeah.." She smiled at him. "Do you like him?" Bel blinked and nodded unconsciously. "That's so nice of you, Bel. Please take care of him for me too." "I will." She smiled and stroked Bel's head before leaving._

"_Fran…" He mumbled and looked at the boy. "So that is your name. Fran." He smiled and caressed his cheek and held Fran's delicate little hand. Bel was having a good time with Fran and Rasiel was looking at them. _

_Five hours have passed and they are still celebrating, the Vampires and the Vampire's husbands or wives are having fun and all. Bel was still beside Fran sitting down with a glass of drink in his hand and Rasiel joined him too. They are having a good conversation about Fran and sometimes they even argue for a bit. Their parents are also having fun._

_ooOOoo_

_The lights were suddenly turned off and the Vampires and guests are curious and this made the Vampires alert. The parents of Fran, Bel and Rasiel stood beside them comforting them, and Fran was being carried by his mother. All of them are wondering why there is a power outage. _

_Suddenly, there was a scream. They all got alert and the Vampires smelled blood. They turned their head to where the scent is coming from and in the distance, they saw waves of fire. They prepared themselves, and when the waves of fire are almost near them, there was a scream on the other side. The Vampires got more alert and they formed a circle and prepared for an attack to come. After they formed a circle, there was a moment of silence._

_Swish! "AHHH!" There was a fight against humans and Vampires. All of them are fighting, the humans have torches, silver spears and arrows. They are killing the Vampires using this weapons, while the Vampires only used their fangs to fight against them. There are dead bodies on Vampires and humans on the ground and there are a lot of blood scattering._

_The father of Bel and Fran also fought and they told them to run away. They hesitated at first but they forced them to run away. Far away from the battlefield. Bel and Rasiel's mother held their hand and ran away, same as Fran's mother. They went on the woods and ran and ran, looking for a place to hide. The Vampshe and the Vampires wives are also running away together with their children._

_While they are running away, some Vampire hunters caught them and killed those who are behind. Bel's mother is worried about the children's lives. "I'm going to stall them." She said while running. "What! No! Don't! No need in stalling them! We're gonna get away from them!" Fran's mother said. "I have to! I'm concerned about the children!" "I'm concerned about them too! We're gonna get away from them! Without you stalling them!" _

_Bel's mother smiled. "No wonder I like you." "What?" Fran's mother asked and looked behind. "Go find a place to hide the children!" She stopped running. "What are you doing?!" "I'm going to stall them!" "That's not necessary! Come on!" "Yes it is." She looked at them and smiled. _

"_MOM!" Bel shouted. "Be a good kid, Bel. And Rasiel, take good care of your brother." Rasiel looked at her with unseen teary eyes and nodded. Bel ran towards her mother and tried his best to make her come with them. She kneeled down and held Bel's shoulder. "Take good care of your brother also Bel, and … protect Fran too. I need you to be strong, Bel. Can you do that for me?" She said. Bel was silenced for a moment and nodded. "That's a good boy." She kissed his head and pushed him away. "GO!" She demanded. Bel gritted his teeth and ran, same as Rasiel._

"_I'm sorry." Fran's mother said. She smiled. "Now we're even. GO!" She took a step backward and turned around and ran with a tear in her eyes. _

_ooOOoo _

_Fran's mother was leading the way and she saw a building. "There!" She pointed. Bel and Rasiel looked at what she was pointing. "You can hide there!" She said. "What do you mean?" Rasiel asked. "That place might be safe for you to hide." "What about you? What are you gonna do?" She didn't answer. "Hey." Rasiel said. "I'm gonna make them stay away at that place." She said. Rasiel didn't say anything._

_They reached the building and went inside. She checked the place and looked around if there is someone in the place. When she was sure that no one was around, she gave Fran to Bel. "Take care of him." Bel looked at her. "What?" She smiled. "I know you won't leave him." She hugged Bel and Rasiel and kissed Fran's head. "What do you think you're doing?" Rasiel said. "I will make sure that the three of you will live." After she said those words, she left them. _

_Bel and Rasiel was looking at her disappearing figure. "Jill… Do you know what to do in this kind of situation?" "No.." The two of them fell in silence. Bel stood up and looked for a place to sit down, carrying Fran in his arms. "Why don't you put him here?" Rasiel said. Bel looked at what Rasiel suggested and he place Fran carefully. "Now what?" Bel said. Rasiel took a deep breath and answered. "I don't know."_

_Bel smiled. "Of course we don't. We're still kids." Rasiel looked at him worriedly. "Bel…" Bel sniffed and cupped Fran's cheek. "I'll protect you, Fran." _

_There was a noise in the room and Bel and Rasiel got alert. There was a sound of footsteps coming near them and this made them scared. Bel stood behind the sleeping Fran and put a fighting pose same as Rasiel. When the footsteps were coming near and nearer, there was a light. There were two women whose holding a torch. _

"_Bel-sama! Siel-sama!" one of them shouted. Bel and Rasiel relaxed when they heard the familiar voice. "Who?" Siel said. "It's us! Your servants!" They ran towards them. "Thank goodness that you're alright." One of them held Bel's hand and same as Rasiel. They pulled them making them leave the place. Bel and Rasiel argued with them because Fran was being left behind. The servants didn't listen to them, because they are afraid that the danger might be close. They were now outside of the building and Bel shouted at them. "DAMN PEASANTS! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?! FRAN IS STILL THERE!" "Bel-sama-" "SHUT UP AND LET GO OF ME!" Bel wiggled and he managed to free his hand, and he ran back to where Fran is. _

_When he was near the entrance, he stopped. He saw a group of people walking outside the building and he looked at them. There were a total of five people and the person who is in the middle is a guy, carrying something. He stared at what the man is holding and he saw Fran. "FRAN!" He started to eun but he was stopped by Rasiel. "BEL! STOP!" Bel turned around and looked at Rasiel coming near him and held his wrist. "You don't know those people! They might kill you!" "LET GO, JILL! THEY TOOK FRAN!" He struggled against Rasiel but Rasiel was stopping him. "I KNOW!" "THEN LET GO OF ME! I MUST SAVE FRAN! I PROMISED HIM AND HIS MOTHER!" Rasiel gritted his teeth and let go of Bel. When Bel was free, he ran towards to where Fran is but he was too late. _

_The car of those people who took Fran drove off and they were half a miles away. Bel stopped and watched the car disappearing. Rasiel stood beside him. "Bel…" "AHHH! FRAANNN!" He fell down on his knees and he was tearing. Calling Fran's name. Rasiel hugged him and gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry." He forced himself not to cry._

_Their two servants were crying also and feels sorry for Bel. Bel kept crying until a tear won't come out in his eyes anymore. He was crying for about an hour. When he stopped crying, Rasiel stood up and he held Bel's arm to help him stand up. "Bel.." _

_Bel stood up and sniffed. He looked at the wheel tracks and at the horizon. His eyes got watery again but he stopped it. Rasiel patted his shoulder and walked, their servants leading the way to a safe place for them to hide. Bel was still standing there. "Fran…" he closed his eyes and turned around walking away with small steps. The wind blew and Bel looked back again. "I will find you."_

_To be Continued~_


End file.
